No Tricks, Only Treats: A Match Made In Heaven
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 3: By EsmeAliceRose. "Rosalie, a woman who's not right for any guy out there, and Emmett, who's unlucky in love, are going to the same Halloween party. Neither one knows exactly why Esme and Carlisle wanted them to come so badly...but the set-up is all worth it in the end."


**Another one of my entries for TwilightRPWritingContest.**

Twenty-three and still single. About five feet nine, too tall for any guys around this lazy old town. Blonde curly hair and ocean blue eyes. Curvy figure with legs that went on for miles. Smart as a whip. Beauty and brains. Outgoing and vivacious. It's all typical girlfriend material, right?

No. Wrong. Rosalie Hale had it all wrong.

It had been a bit over two years since she'd been in the dating game. She'd gone out with this blonde doctor, Carlisle Cullen. He was a big hit with the nurses and when he started distancing himself from her, she knew something was wrong. She started smelling perfume on him. When she texted him 'baby' and he replied back with 'k', she called him on it. He broke up with her that night and she was in tears. They remained friends to this day. He felt really guilty, but he was too old for her-thirty-one- and she was an inch taller than him, which made kissing awkward. He also claimed that she was clingy and she said his name too loudly for his liking. He liked a quiet and shy girl, and she was neither of those characteristics. Sure, she was timid when she met him, but she got wilder. He said the relationship was moving too fast. Unfortunately for her, he was right.

Tonight, though, it was going to be different. Esme Platt was throwing a Halloween party, and she invited all the regulars from her job-Renee, Carmen, Charlotte, Alice, Bella, and their boyfriends. Rosalie didn't like Bella and Edward all that much since they already had a child, Renesmee, and she was supposed to do that with Carlisle. At least she didn't have anything to do with that loser Royce. She turned him down and that was that. She knew he was a player, just like all the others. Esme had also invited Emmett, and showed Rosalie pictures of him shirtless. Rose thought he was beyond hot and she wanted to meet him so badly.

Esme's old friend from college, Emmett McCarty, was attending the party. He was tamer than he looked. He towered over everybody and all the girls he'd dated before were too short for him. Like their head was touching his bellybutton too short. He felt like a giant, so he couldn't really ask anyone out. Being six foot five, way taller than Esme's boyfriend, every girl had to kink their neck to look up at him. He didn't want anyone hurting themselves just to talk to him. He was big and bulky with curly hair and a wide, dimpled smile, but no girl got to see anything behind the muscles. Some idiots even joked that every woman he could go out with had a one hundred percent chance of giving him a blow job without meaning to. He had just met Carlisle at the doctor's office when he had to take one of his football athletes in for a broken leg. Esme was there too because she had a day off. She had no problem introducing the two men to each other. The twenty-four year old bodybuilder was jealous of Carlisle. Carlisle was only four inches taller than Esme and they kissed easily. All Esme had to do was stand on her tiptoes and Carlisle just leaned his head down, not even having to bend his knees. Damn, what he would give to have a girl who was even five inches shorter. Her head would fit right under his chin. That would be perfect.

Esme promised him there would be a lot of cool people there. She wanted him to come so badly, but he had no idea why. The last party of hers was just awkward. He didn't know why, but it was. He had his hopes up as he got his Trojan costume on. He was strong enough to carry all that extra weight of his costume. He had to bang his gong on his chest a few times, just for fun. He sat his helmet on his head and drove to the party in his huge Jeep. This party better be worth it.

Rosalie walked up the haunting walkway. Esme had really outdone herself. She'd decorated the place with orange lights, candles, and there was a fog machine sitting on the porch chair. A creepy looking pumpkin and scarecrow were perched in the corner near the door. The graveyard was just perfect. Alice must have helped with all the designs because there was no way Esme had this kind of time in her day. It was a Saturday, but she figured Esme needed help with the heavy items. Carlisle had other things to do before the party. She really didn't care that Carlisle and Esme were a couple. Okay, so maybe she was just a little envious. Esme was small and cute with brown curly hair that framed her heart-shaped face, while Rosalie was tall and gangly. Still, she couldn't stop Esme from being in love with Carlisle. They'd been together for nine months and she was happy for them. There was no more heartbreak, since they both loved her like a sister. She was fine with that.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she knocked on the wooden door and rang the doorbell a few times. Both Esme and Carlisle ran to the door and opened it. Rosalie held in her laughter. They were a cowgirl and cowboy. Esme had her hair down and straight. She was dressed in a plaid black and red flannel shirt, tied at the bellybutton with jean shorts, black fishnet tights, and brown UGGs, and Carlisle resembled Woody in Toy Story. They made a cute match, even on Halloween. Knowing her big sister, Rosalie figured it was Esme who had planned that. It was a nice idea. She smoothed down her satin blue patterned Geisha dress and checked her pale, made up face and tight blonde bun atop her head in her hand mirror. Then, she greeted them with tight hugs. She was happy to know she wasn't the first there, or the last. Right in the middle, just as she liked it.

"Giddy up!" she joked to the pair, and they responded back with, "Yee-haw!"

Alice and Jasper were already there, holding hands and cuddling on the couch. When Rose showed herself in the living room, Ali jumped up and squealed, "Rosie!" "Alice!" Rosalie laughed as the short girl almost knocked her over. "Alice in Wonderland. It suits you,"

Alice smiled and spun around in her blue dress with a white apron. Her hair was in a half pony instead of it's usual hairstyle, which was all down. "Thanks. And you look darling as a Geisha," she gushed.

"Thank you!"

Jasper was the Mad Hatter but he was also in a soldier's uniform. It looked great on him. Alice sat back down and snuggled with Jasper as more guests arrived.

"Oh my God, Carmen, you're so cute!" Esme cooed as Carmen came through the door, dressed in red pajamas and pigtails in her hair. Her cheeks were dotted with marker-made freckles. Her boyfriend, Eleazar, was in a turban and his whole outfit was white.

Behind them was Lily, in an adorable ensemble. She had on a black shirt and leggings with a blue flowered skirt. The costume was completed with blue butterfly wings and a headband with wings attached.

Renee was a cavegirl, with a bone tied in her hair and a leapord print dress. Charlie dressed up as a dance crew member with a white mask on.

Charlotte and Peter looked dashing as a vampire and his vampire princess. They were dressed in all black with Goth makeup on their faces. The two other single girls at the party were Vera and Angela. Vera was a hippie and Angela was a nerd.

Rosalie knew that Bella and Edward wouldn't show up since they were taking Renesmee trick or treating in her cute little princess costume.

Charles came to the party an hour late as a pimp, which is what he was every year. He wore sunglasses, a purple jumpsuit, and a matching purple hat. Rosalie remembered that Esme used to have a massive crush on him for three and a half years straight until she met Carlisle. Now, Esme and Charles weren't close friends, and she was fine with that. He was happy with Lily, and everyone thought they made a great couple.

Last but not least, Emmett came through the door, and all Rosalie could do was stare. He was the tallest guy she'd ever seen, and the most handsome at this party. Not even Carlisle could match up to him. Damn, he was hot! He was the only guy who made her speechless, and Rosalie Hale always had something to say. The party was in full swing, with everybody dancing or making out with their significant other. The first song of the night was Thriller by Michael Jackson, and everyone was doing the dance perfectly. Esme introduced Emmett to everybody, and gave an extra big smile to Rosalie when she mentioned her to him.

When Emmett saw the blonde beauty across the room, he was awestruck. Never had he seen a girl who was almost six feet tall with amazing physique. He saw her twirling around the pixie, who Esme said was Alice. The way she laughed was music to his ears. She even picked her smaller friend up in the air and set her back down while they both giggled. He was too shy to go up to her and say hi, so Esme did it for him. He didn't know many people here, so he kind of stood in the back and watched the couples sway to the blasting music. They had pizza for dinner and many delicious treats for dessert, like cupcakes and brownies. Conversations were overlapping and it was difficult to hear in this crowded party room. Esme turned the lights down low, as she had done at the beginning of the party, and put on the strobe light, which was flashing across the room like lightning. Emmett and Rosalie were the only single people at the party.

They saw Esme and Carlisle whispering to each other, but they didn't know what was going on. Esme came up to Rosalie. "Hey, put down the camera, someone else will take pictures,"

Biting her lip, Rosalie handed the camera to Angela, who was on the couch next to Vera. "But I always take pictures, Esme,"

"Not this time. I know you want to dance with Emmett, and I'm here to help you,"

"Oh Esme...I don't know. I mean, guys like him don't like girls who look anorexic,"

"You mean tall, leggy blondes? Girl, he's been eyeing you all night!"

"Really?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, really. Now go dance with him!"

"Maybe I need a little push?"

"Go!" Esme shoved her toward the dark curly haired man.

"Okay, okay! Yes, ma'am," Rosalie giggled.

Meanwhile, Esme's man had to get Rosalie's potential man up and running.

"Emmett," Carlisle began, tapping the man's broad shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"See that girl with the long blonde hair?"

"Rosalie, right?" he asked, drawling out her name.

"Yep. We're gonna have a slow dance, why don't you ask her to dance?"

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"She does, Esme told me, she's just shy to approach a big lug like you,"

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yes. There's nothing to worry about,"

Carlisle left him and went back to his girl. They kissed as Esme turned on the music. _Dreaming of You_ played through the speakers. All the couples joined hands and the girls had their heads on their guys' shoulders.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping._  
_I stay up and think of you._  
_And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are. _  
_Thinking...of me too._

They swirled around the dance floor a couple of times to the beat of the music. Esme kept staring at Rosalie and motioned for her to start dancing with Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her eager friend but she had no need to turn around, as Emmett was already wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight._  
_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._  
_And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be._  
_Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

Wordlessly, Rosalie put her arms around his waist and leaned the side of her face on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast and his chin in her hair. For once, _she_ was the one being spun around by a guy during a slow dance. The cameras were being flashed in _her_ face for the first time. _She_ was the lucky girl wrapped up in this big guy's arms. She smiled and when he rubbed circles on her back, her legs felt like jelly. The feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. Would he kiss her at the end? No, of course not. That was a foolish thought and she needed to banish it from her mind immediately.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I._  
_Wonder if you know I'm there. (am I there, am I?)_  
_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?_  
_Would you even care?_  
_I just wanna hold you close but so far._  
_All I have are dreams of you._  
_So I wait for the day. (wait for the day)_  
_And the courage to say how much, I love you._  
_Yes I do._

When Emmett turned them around to face Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie gave her a thumbs up, and Esme simply gave her a look that said 'I told you so!' Rose grinned and continued to blush. She missed that deeply in love emotion that it seemed like everyone had these days.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight._  
_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._  
_And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be._  
_Than here in my room dreaming about, you and me._

Emmett was going crazy. There were so many things he wanted to do with this girl in his arms. He wanted to know her personally. He wanted to know what secrets her beautiful blue eyes held. He wanted to know her middle and last name. He wanted to know if she was the right age for him. He wished he could do more than just hold her. He wanted to lift up her face with his hands, stroke her cheeks and hair, take out her tightly wound bun, strip her, and kiss her all over her luscious looking body. Her skin was soft over her clothes and on her arms, but what about the rest? He thought he would never meet a tall girl, but here she was, in the flesh. He thanked Carlisle and Esme for encouraging them to dance together. He thanked himself for going along with the plan instead of chickening out. Most of all, he thanked God for creating modelesque girls with brains. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and the naughty part of his thoughts went to what else could go that fast and hard into her soaking wet...oh shit!

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping._  
_I stayed up and think of you._  
_And I still can't believe...that you came up _  
_to me, and said "I love you."_  
_"I love you too."_

Rosalie felt the obvious bulge poking into her pubic bone. She blushed even more than ever and chewed on her lip. She felt a little uncomfortable with the strong urge to go to the bathroom and after sending Esme to the pearly gates, she was now wondering if God could kick Esme into the fiery pits of Hell. What if Emmett could...feel her heat? She glared and pointed downward while that woman just shrugged and hid her face in Carlisle's shoulder. Evil Esme! Conniving Carlisle! They set her up and now she was pressed against Emmett's mini me! Fuck, but it felt so good...no, bad Rosalie! 'Bad girl!' She reminded herself. 'Don't even go there!' All she had to do was stand on her tiptoes...and that's what she did. She let out an inaudible moan. She really couldn't take it anymore.

_Now I'm dreaming with you, tonight._  
_Till tomorrow (till tomorrow)._  
_And for all of my life._  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be!_  
_Then here in my room...dreaming with you __endlessly!_

All he could do was dream of her...in the moonlight, sunlight, wearing whatever, and they were in his bed or hers. She, too, was melting in his arms.

_With you tonight! (Till tomorrow). _  
_I'll be holding you tight._  
_And there's nowhere in the world, I'd.. rather be!_  
_Then here in my room. I'll be dreaming! ...Of you_  
_tonight...endlessly. And I'll be holding you tight!_  
_Dreammmmmiing! With you...tonight! _

So she drew herself away from him and excused herself to the bathroom when the song ended. She was panting and sweating. Those damn butterflies kept fluttering around in her stomach and she fanned herself. All she could think of was Emmett's big brown eyes gazing into her blue ones, Emmett kissing her lips, cheeks, forehead, chin, and really all over, Emmett...just being sexy and ripping off his shirt and throwing them both down into the bedsheets.

She quickly redid her makeup and almost crashed into Esme while running back to the party. "Whoa, whoa! You look like you're about to faint!"

"I need to get back," Rosalie huffed.

"Calm down, Rosie, the night's still young. What do you really wanna tell me, huh?"

"I kinda want...alone time with him, if that's okay with you,"

"It's fine by me! He's sitting by himself, wondering why you took off!"

Emmett collapsed in the chair, wondering when he should jerk off in the bathroom. It sounded as if it were occupied and he was sure that little mewl he heard came from Rosalie's red lips. It was the hottest noise he'd ever heard and his soldier was standing at attention at the right place on her body, just above her pussy that he longed to stroke...

"Dude!" Carlisle shouted, snapping his fingers in Emmett's face. "I've been saying your name for the last minute and a half now! What the hell is going on with Dickie Roberts down there?"

"Damn," Emmett muttered, making his shirt longer to cover it up."That's a fine piece of ass, that Rosie girl,"

"Well go for it, man. She just left the bathroom, Esme's getting her and here they are!"

"Nice round asssss," Emmett hissed while Carlisle chuckled, "Go get her, tiger,"

Emmett patted Carlisle on the back. "Thanks, man,"

"Thank you, Esme, I couldn't have done this without you," Rosalie murmured and left her friend's side.

She looked up at him shyly. "Hi,"

"Hey, Rose...wanna go in the other room for a sec?"

"Um, sure," she said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She followed him to the red flowered couch in the family room. She sat down and then he did the same.

"So, I know your name is Rosalie, and mine is Emmett,"

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah, yeah,"

"I was wondering, what's your last name?"

"Hale. My full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale,"

"That's such a pretty name,"

Rose blushed. "Thanks. So, what's your whole name?"

"Emmett Dale McCarty. Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said in a really bad Southern accent, which made Rosalie giggle and shake his hand. "Sorry, I'm from Tennessee, but I moved here when I was young, so I just adopted the accent from my parents. Apparently, I suck,"

"I bet mine is worse. I was born in New York and I can't even remember how they talk,"

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "When did you move here?"

"I was too little to remember. It was-" she counted on her fingers. "-twenty-three years ago,"

"So you're twenty-three? Nice, I'm just a year older,"

"That's cool. What do you do for a living, fight Mike Tyson? You look like you could beat him," She was ogling his muscles big time.

He guffawed. "Nah, I'm just a regular old football coach. I used to go to college with Esme, and I met her boyfriend when she was with him in the hospital. I had to take one of my athletes in," he explained.

"Aaah, so you've known Esme for a while now?"

"Since we were eighteen. The funny thing is, we're not that close. She's shy around guys except for Carlisle and other boys who are her friends' boyfriends,"

"Carlisle used to be my boyfriend. I don't care that he's with Esme now, though. I was sick of leaning down to kiss him anyway," She shrugged, appearing nonchalant, but Emmett somehow knew she was in pain from the breakup.

"He's a nice guy. He was probably guilty,"

"Yeah, he was. We're like brother and sister now. I can't hate him and Esme, and I don't want to. Esme's one of my best friends,"

"You're right. You're also the first girl I've met who is no more than five inches shorter than me,"

"Wow, really?"

"Damn straight. Too many girls are like...so tiny! I have to lift them up so our faces can meet,"

"Oh my God," Rosalie laughed. "That must be rough,"

"It is, sadly," he agreed. "Luckily, Esme convinced me to come...she never told me about you. I'm weird around girls,"

"They both let me know loud and clear you would be coming. I would have come anyway. I'm really close with Es,"

"Like best friends,"

"Hmm, you could say that. I like everyone pretty much the same. I'm a hairdresser, you know, for a beauty salon. When we were in high school and college, I french braided everyone's hair, and even my own," Rosalie bragged.

"Whoa, you are talented, girl,"

She scooted closer to him while blushing. "Thanks,"

"I'm wondering, how long is your hair?"

"Just to my chest," She undid her bun and he just gaped, open-mouthed as the blonde hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. "It's nothing, really,"

"It's beautiful, just like your eyes," He touched her hair softly and then removed his hand, afraid he was invading her personal space. She looked down at her lap and her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I don't think Carlisle would be a good match for you. You two look like brother and sister, and that would be just weird,"

"Yeah, I guess," Rosalie shrugged and looked away. "He was almost thirty when we dated,"

"Mistake on his part,"

"He's better off with Esme. He treats her well, and that's really all that matters. It was two years ago, Emmett,"

It was silent except for the music floating in from the other room. Rosalie sighed deeply. The memories were too much for her. He thought she was boring, but then got a boner when Esme farted? That was just...stupid!

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Emmett put his arm around her and lifted her face to meet his. Her pretty eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm not his type..."

"That doesn't mean you're a horrible person. It just means you two weren't compatible. You're still good friends, in fact, you're great friends. He wanted me to meet you so you could find love again,"

Rosalie gasped. "What?" she sniffed.

"Esme invited me so she could get us to slow dance and fall in love with each other. I figured that out just now,"

"They're so clever," she grinned. "That proves what awesome friends they are to me,"

"I couldn't agree with you more. Mind if I kiss you?"

Rosalie thought for a second. She wanted to, but she didn't want him to force himself to like her romantically. He was being a friend, and she didn't need pity from anyone. It was over.

"Sure you don't feel sorry for me?" Her voice was cracking and his heart broke for her even more.

"I do, but I really and honestly like you a lot. You're the most enchanting girl I've ever seen in my life. Nobody else could compare. I'm in love with you, Rosalie,"

"Are you positive? There's so many other women my height out there,"

Emmett shook his head. "You're perfect, sweetheart," Before she could speak anymore, he pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss turned into making out within a few seconds. She was in his lap before she could blink and she rubbed her butt on his crotch. It felt like pure heaven. He moved his lips down to her neck and she moaned with delight.

"Oh, oh, oh, Emmett..." she breathed.

"Keep doing that, Rosie," he urged her on. "Come on, baby,"

His teeth grazed her flesh below her earlobe and sucked, licking the sensitive spot. "Oh my..." she couldn't get a full sentence out. She forgot everything but him touching that spot with his mouth. His hands moved under her dress and fingered her aching core.

"That feel good, honey?"

"Oh yeah, babe...right there, right there,"

He got it right in the hole. "Hole in one,"

"Oh, yessss," she hissed. "Fuck...I've never gone that far with Carlisle, and I know him and Esme dry hump and everything...they've even seen each other naked,"

"Damn, those guys get action!" He squeezed her breasts lightly and she let out a loud purr.

"Oh, Emmett!"

"Rose..."

"Emmett..."

"Rosaliiiieeeeeee!" he hollered as she massaged his cock.

"I'm gonna..."

"AAAAAH!" they both screamed as they climaxed-right on Esme's couch.

Esme and Carlisle ran in, hand in hand. "Did someone die in here?" she asked, amused. When she saw the flushed looks on her friends' faces, she turned around. "Never mind,"

"We're busy," Rosalie panted.

"Yeah,"

"Spare us the details," Carlisle said slyly and they both left the room. "You need a room?" he called out.

"No!" both Rosalie and Emmett bellowed in unison.

They got up off the couch and brushed themselves off in embarrassment. "God, I can't believe I just..." Rosalie said quietly, looking at the wet stain on the couch. Her panties were still dripping.

"It's not only you. Look at this," Emmett pointed to the darkened part of his pants, and Rosalie giggled.

"Oh, well, it's their fault, they asked for it,"

"Yep," Emmett leaned down to give her a kiss. He cradled her head in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Rosalie simply stood on her tiptoes and dissolved into the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other and they wanted more. Now was not the time, though. They didn't want too big of a mess.

He went further and squeezed her little ass. When he spanked it, she squealed and did it right back to him. "Oh, you bad girl,"

"You're a dirty boy," she said flirtatiously.

"Wanna see dirty?" He took off his shirt and swept her up in his arms. He carried her from one side of the room to another and dunked her face into some fruit punch. "Now you're bloody!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie complained while laughing. "Now we gotta take a shower!" She flicked juice on him and then doused him with the bucket of punch, over the sink. He groaned.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Esme startled them. She was shocked. "Go take a cold shower,"

"Upstairs," Emmett said quickly, holding Rosalie until they reached the top of the stairs.

"Finally," Rose breathed.

"Does your neck hurt even a little?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I feel great,"

"Halloween's supposed to be scary, but it was romantic,"

"I know,"

He turned on the water over their heads and they kissed. "I love you, Rosalie Hale,"

"And I love you too, Emmett McCarty,"

They exchanged phone numbers at the end of the night and thanked Esme and Carlisle profusely for bringing them together. They couldn't be happier, and Esme and Carlisle were glad to help. They were the best matchmakers in the world.

"Happy Halloween, Geisha," Emmett kissed her hair.

"Thanks, Trojan. Happy Halloween to you as well," She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

They said good bye to all their friends and disappeared into the night, going their separate ways.

It was a fun time had by all. They had a blast!


End file.
